Contradictorios
by EverybodyFuckAll'aYa
Summary: Porque eran opuestos, porque eran incompatibles. Porque negaban lo que estaba hay. /Eraser Head x All Might/ Lemon.


_**Disclaimer: My Hero Academia (**_ _ **僕のヒーローアカデミア**_ _ **, Boku no Hīrō Akademia), también conocido como Boku no Hero Academia, es un manga escrito por Kōhei Horikoshi**_

 _ **N/A: Solo lo quería escribir.**_

 _ **N/A/2: Esta historia está centrada en la relación que en mi opinión tendrían Shouta Aizawa/ Eraser Head y Toshinori Yagi/All Might, como profesores y otras peripecias. Olvídense del contenido del manga y anime. Solo gócenlo.**_

 **Contradictorios**

…

 **Academia Yuei. Una tarde después de la culminación de las clases:**

All Might entraba radiante en su forma muscular a la sala de profesores, no obstante su perenne sonrisa y portentosa estructura anatómica se desvanecieron como si de un holograma se tratara y volviendo a su estado normal, raquítico y totalmente antitético al ''Símbolo de la Paz'' soltó un buen torrente de sangre al suelo desde su boca como era costumbre desde hace cinco años. Suspiro cansado. Le había tocado pasar la ultima hora de clases ese día siendo el tutor de niveles avanzados especializados en combate, defensiva y ofensiva y para variar tuvo que evitar que Bakugo Katsuki hiciera explotar la maldita academia cuando su protegido y sucesor: Midoriya Izuku le conecto tremendo puñetazo en la cara controlando como pudo el poder del One For All, cansado de que el Joven Bakugo le estuviera jugando sucio con artimañas y actitudes más propias de un villano que de un héroe y soltándole sartas de insultos como era costumbre…maldecía mil veces su _brillante idea_ de ponerlos a combatir en pareja y escoger ''Al azar'' a ese par para que forjaran una relación de respeto mutuo como futuros hombres correctos que esperaba que fueran. Todo termino con toda la clase chamuscada en distintos grados, con Izuku en la enfermería por el uso de su individualidad para variar (que se note el sarcasmo) con las instalaciones del área de combate como un maldito campo de batalla que tardarían en reconstruir y All Might por poco perdió todo el cabello cuando Bakugo lo ataco con una explosión controlada gritándole que no se metiera o le iba a patear el culo. Sobra decir que ambos jóvenes se ganaron una buena reprimenda del Director pues All Might no tenía el corazón para castigarlos y apenas Midoriya saliera de la enfermería ambos prospectos a Héroes Profesionales se quedarían castigados todas las tardes del siguiente mes. Después de salir de las duchas privadas de la sala de profesores y ponerse su ropa desproporcionadamente holgada de siempre, se ató una cola alta ya que su cabello aun húmedo le molestaba…no espero ni por asomo ver a Aizawa en un mueble leyendo cómodo de la vida y del susto All Might pego un brinco y casi le da un infarto al miocardio.

― ¡A-Aizawa-kun! ¡¿Cuándo llegaste?! ― le grito bastante perturbado de que el otro estuviera leyendo una novela de terror entre las sombras mientras tomaba un café― ¡M-me diste tremendo susto! No te oí entrar…

―No me oíste entrar Toshinori, porque estuve aquí todo el tiempo…me pasaste de largo humeando y maldiciendo en ingles hasta las duchas donde tuve el honor de escucharte cantar a todo pulmón una canción muy mal entonada de Celine Dion mientras te duchabas…― le contesto escuetamente el apodado Eraser Head sin siquiera reparar en el tremendo rubor nuclear que tenía el rubio en la cara.

― ¡N-no fue mi intención ignorarte! Bueno al menos te habría notado si no te gustara tanto ser una condenada sombra en todo momento…― Yagi sudo una gota estilo anime, Aizawa lo miro de soslayo un momento y volvió a su café.

― ¿Problemas con el dúo dinámico, verdad? ― La sonrisa cínica y ladeada de Shouta hizo a Toshinori descomponer más la cara si era posible y sentarse de mala gana en una silla de forma invertida cerca del menor mientras se sobaba la nuca.

―Aun no entiendo cuál es su problema― le contesto el rubio sintiéndose derrotado― Se la pasan peleando…son como agua y aceite...

―Yo diría fuego y gasolina y tú estás empeñado en que fraternicen…― le respondió el pelinegro terminando su café y cerrando su libro― ¿Si entiende tu atrofiado cerebro lo que pasa si esas dos cosas se juntan verdad? ― lo vio como si fuera un pelmazo pero All Might estaba acostumbrado a sus comentarios altisonantes desde que ambos eran estudiantes en esa misma academia.

―A todas estas, Aizawa-kun ¿Qué haces aun en las instalaciones? ― cuestiono el rubio, era extraño, normalmente Shouta era de los primeros en largarse cuando terminaba su turno. A veces pensaba que le daba igual si impartía clase o no, además era radicalmente estricto para su gusto.

―El Director me pidió que me quedara hasta tarde pues la bomba de tiempo que es Bakugo Katsuki aún le quedan treinta minutos en la sala de castigo y digamos que desde que está ahí a estado amenazando con hacer explotar el edificio y para mi desgracia soy el único que puede anular individualidades aquí…― le contesto con un deje muy marcado de molestia en la voz viendo al rubio sosteniendo su mejilla que lucía una barba de tres días con su puño― Todo esto es culpa tuya Toshinori, si no los hubieras puesto A PROPOSITO a pelear yo estaría en mi casa…― All Might volteo a otro lado apretando los dientes y con marcado sonrojo― Y para empeorar la cosa el Director comenzó a rememorar nuestros días como estudiantes alegando que Bakugo y Midoriya eran muy similares en su relación actual a cómo era la nuestra ¿No es ridículo?

― ¡Jajajajajajaja! ― El pelinegro arqueo una ceja ante la risa propia del rubio que conocía desde hace décadas― Bueno no es del todo mentira…Midoriya Shonen y Bakugo Shonen si se parecen un poco a nosotros…solo que el que siempre quiere pasar inadvertido y adora simpatizar con todos es Midoriya Shonen y el busca-pleitos que siempre quiere ser el centro de atención es Bakugo Shonen…en nuestro caso era algo diferente…

― ¡¿Me acabas de llamar busca-pleitos antisocial, maldito raquítico?! ― Eraser head se incorporó con violencia de su sitio― ¡Tú siempre cargabas esa sonrisa desesperante marca Colgate en la cara y si eras el centro de atención, ahora eres el puto ombligo del mundo!

― ¡Ahí está! Aizawa-kun no niegues que adorabas partirle la cara al primero que te desquiciara…― puntualizo el rubio muy divertido.

―Y tú siempre deteniéndome y ofreciéndote a hacer el servicio mañanero por otros, no te bastaba con ser el capitán de todos los clubes que tenía la academia… ¿Seguro que no tenías problemas de atención?

― ¿Te recuerdo la vez que le anulaste su individualidad al profesor de defensa personal y lo mandaste a la sala urgencias? Eras y ERES un completo **BUSCA-PLEITOS** ― ambos estaban chocando las frentes con una sonrisa forzada y una vena cobrando vida en las sienes.

― ¡Eres un blandengue con tus alumnos! ¡¿No pudiste noquear a Bakugo para que yo no estuviera viéndote la cara y desperdiciando mí tarde aquí?!

― ¡No seas maquiavélico Aizawa-kun! ¿Y qué cosas tan interesantes tenías que hacer en la noche? ¿Chupar sangre cual vampiro? ¡No me sorprendería!

― **¡TUS BURLAS SOLO PORQUE TRABAJO DE NOCHE YA ME TIENEN HARTO ALL MIGHT!**

― ¡Tus burlas hacia mi manera de enseñar también me tienen harto **Eraser Head**!

― ¡Tú crees que los unicornios existen!

― ¡Tu no crees en nada ni nadie _FUCKING BAD-ASS_!

― ¡Tienes complejo de gringo!

― ¡Y tú de sicario!

― ¡Oxigenado!

― ¡Mi cabello es rubio natural!

― ¡Para ser el Símbolo de la Paz no puedes controlar a dos mocosos malcriados!

― ¡¿Quieres pelea?! ― All Might tomo de la bufanda por acto-reflejo al pelinegro y lo soltó como si estuviera al rojo vivo al siguiente segundo― P-perdona Aizawa-kun…no era mi intensión alzarte la voz…

― ¡Hmp! Igual de idiota que siempre…― el rubio ni siquiera sintió el brusco movimiento de Eraser Head hasta que fue demasiado tarde. El menor ya tenía sus labios conectados en un brusco beso, All Might sintió como sus neuronas se apagaban y comenzó a corresponder el contacto de forma anhelante, el pelinegro lo había tomado con demasiada fuerza del cabello y ahora estaba muerto del éxtasis besando y dando leves mordiscos en los labios del rubio. Había demasiada tensión en el ambiente, no obstante los ojos azul profundo de All Might se abrieron con espanto y aparto bruscamente al pelinegro quien se quedó realmente confundido en su sitio, iba a reclamarle algo, pero se quedó pasmado al ver como el mayor se cubría la boca con una mano y lágrimas muy gruesas salían de sus ojos anti-naturalmente abiertos los cerro fuertemente y parándose de forma intempestiva de la silla se fue hasta la puerta. No obstante el menor lo intercepto antes de que alcanzara el pomo de la puerta.

―Apártate…― la voz de Yagi sonaba muy quebrada y dolina y no dejaba de maldecir en ingles respirando copiosa y flemáticamente― _Shit, shit, shit, shit_ …― al ver que el otro no se apartaba y lo miraba de forma endemoniada volvió a bramar realmente molesto― ¡Aizawa quítate del camino!

― ¿Qué demonios fue eso Yagi? ― All Might sintió a todo su ser estremecerse, hace años que Aizawa no lo llamaba por su nombre― ¡¿Qué carajo fue eso?! ― el menor estaba realmente enojado, a pesar de medir 1.83mtrs el rubio siempre sería más alto con sus más de 2.22mtrs aun sin su forma muscular, pero estaba más encorvado de lo usual― ¡Han pasado años desde la última vez que nos besamos! ¡¿Y me apartas?!

― _¡I'm Sorry!_ ― El otro no quería verlo, seguía llorando con los puños tan apretados que se veía el blanco del hueso de sus nudillos.

― ¡SABES QUE NO ESTOY ENOJADO POR ESO IMBECIL! ― lo tomo del cuello de la camisa holgada y lo obligo a verlo― ¿Por qué estas llorando? ― había preocupación en los ojos del pelinegro, una severa angustia. La última vez que había visto llorar a All Might había sido después de las innumerables cirugías a las que se tuvo que someter para salvar su vida luego de enfrentarse a _Sensei_ y ver el estado final en el que había quedado por casi haber muerto en ese enfrentamiento― **¡RESPONDEME CON UN DEMONIO!**

― ¡N-nada no es n-nada! ― el rubio quiso soltarse de su agarre pero solo logro que sus manos temblorosas se aferraran a las del pelinegro y se quedaba hipando fuertemente en esa posición― Por favor…déjame irme…― ¿Eso era una súplica? Aizawa no lo soporto más.

―De aquí no te largas hasta que me digas que mierda te pasa…― Aizawa era bastante peligroso cuando se proponía algo así que no le dejo otra opción al rubio que respirar bastante profundo e intentar volver a su forma muscular para salir de su agarre y estando así no le daría alcance. No obstante Eraser Head no era conocido como un genio por nada― Que ni se te ocurra…― All Might abrió los ojos horriblemente. Aizawa tenía los ojos rojos y el cabello encrespado. Había anulado por completo su individualidad y tomando en cuenta lo raquítico que estaba no podía alejar el menor de él, no paso mucho para que Shouta se pusiera lo suficientemente serio y envolviera al mayor en sus vendas sin dejar de mirarlo y lo encerrara junto con él en la despensa de la sala de profesores― ¡NO PIENSO DESACTIVAR MI INDIVIDUALIDAD HASTA QUE HABLES YAGI! ¡POR MI ESTARE ASI TODA LA PUTA NOCHE!

― ¡E-eso no sería sano para ti! ― intento argumentar en vano el rubio a quien habían tirado al suelo de una patada― ¡Aizawa-kun! _¡Please!_

―Dime que te pasa... ― eso sonó como la orden que era. El rubio no podía hacer mucho contra esa mirada. Era cierto que nunca congeniaron por sus personalidades tan diferentes, pero eso mismo fue lo que los llevo a una competitividad tan estrecha y casi marcada como una rivalidad jurada en sus días de instituto que pronto paso a ser una furiosa tensión sexual…toda lógica se había ido a la mierda cuando los habían castigado una vez a ambos y tuvieron que quedarse hasta muy tarde los dos solos en la academia. All Might había aprendido que estaba desarmado frente a Aizawa, que a pesar de ser el más poderoso Súper Héroe del planeta todas sus defensas caían cuando se trataba del pelinegro…no eran amigos…no eran enemigos…simplemente…― ¿Cuándo perdiste la confianza en mí Yagi? ― Los ojos azules del mayor se abrieron con espanto. Mientras el menor se sentaba en el suelo también.

― ¡S-Sabes que confió en ti con mi vida! ― espeto indignado.

― ¿Entonces porque te callas de esa forma conmigo? ― Aizawa aun recordaba la primera vez que vio a All Might en la academia. Se supone que era un ser humano sin individualidad pero el poder del One For All había impactado a todos, un muy trucado y bien preparado argumento medico respaldo que solamente su individualidad se había desarrollado muy tarde, por lo mismo era el mayor de la clase 1-A Mientras que Shouta tenía quince años como todos los demás, Toshinori tenía veinticinco, no se veía muy fuera de lugar. Aquel rostro rebosante de alegría sin ninguna marca o cicatriz aun, esos ojos azules claros y vivos, esa anatomía marcada, mucho más que la que ostentaba Katsuki en esos momentos. Era el vivo reflejo de la valentía su edad pasaba desapercibida aunque su altura no ayudaba a veces. Por eso lo detesto. Siempre tan optimista, siempre tomándose todo a broma, siempre sacrificándose por imbéciles que no merecían su esfuerzo, siempre el centro de atención y su meta auto-impuesta de ser su amigo. Más de una vez acabaron hechos mierda a los golpes pues no se soportaban. No obstante Yagi siempre terminaba disculpándose y obsequiándole salidas a comer, o si quería ver películas en su casa o unirse a un club…después de graduarse cortaron todo contacto. El rubio se volvió el Símbolo de la Paz y él trabaja en las sombras. Tuvo que decirle a Yagi que no podían estar juntos el día de la graduación y esa fue la primera vez que lo vio llorar, con el corazón destrozado en mil pedazos, pero el rubio aprendió a superarlo cuando los peligros fueron llegando uno tras otro.

― ¿No vas a cambiar de parecer verdad? ― El rubio solo se sentó con una pierna estirada y el pelinegro solo pidió que interpretara su silencio― Y-yo…yo…― la lengua de All Might había termino enroscada en su garganta como una completa cobarde.

―Ahh…― el suspiro de cansancio y hastió del menor hizo que Yagi bajara la mirada impotente― ¿Adivino entonces? ― el rubio solo asintió con fuerza, Aizawa noto como temblaba, tal vez de ira, o vergüenza…pero el presentía que era miedo― ¿Tienes miedo de como pueda reaccionar, no? ― El mayor asintió débilmente― ¿Es algo…personal? ― otra vez obtuvo una afirmación― ¿Tiene que ver conmigo específicamente? ― Esta vez All Might negó con muchísima fuerza― ¿Con alguien más? ― de nuevo negó, esta vez con menos fuerza―… ¿Con muchos…todos quizá? ― el débil asentimiento de Yagi logro hacer tragar grueso al pelinegro, no tenía un buen presentimiento― ¿Tienes miedo de algo muy íntimo sobre ti mismo y no quieres que nadie se te… _acerque_ …?― Eraser Head desactivo su individualidad de golpe y vio con mucho miedo a Yagi quien volvía a soltar delgadas lagrimas― ¿Yagi…cuando fue la última vez que alguien si quiera te toco…?― espeto serio, esta vez la respuesta fue diferente, el rubio trago ruidosamente y con su mano izquierda se sostuvo el costado donde estaba esa horrible marca que era la pauta que lo condenaba a solo ser héroe por tres míseras horas el día― **¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Cinco malditos años?!**

― ¡NO ENTIENDES! ― por fin hablo el mayor dejando impactado al pelinegro. Yagi nunca alzaba la voz de esa forma y menos con ese tono tan roto dolido― ¡NO LO ENTIENDES AIZAWA! ¡D-Desde que me gradué…tú sabes bien que no tuve un solo respiro! ¡A-aun cuando no me faltaban pretendientes nunca me sentí lleno por completo! **¡TE EXTRAÑABA!** ¡NO PODIA SEGUIR BUSCANDOTE EN OTRAS PERSONAS! ¡No era justo para ellos y ciertamente no lo era para mí! ¡M-me retrai por completo y me enfoque solo en mi carrera! ¡Y LUEGO PASO ESE MALDITO ALTERCADO CON SENSEI! ¡QUEDE RAQUITICO, DEMACRADO, DESFIGURADO PRACTICAMENTE! ¡Esta cicatriz…!― se tomó demasiado fuerte la zona, el pelinegro se asustó de que se lastimara― ¡Es horripilante! ¡Perdí mis órganos y todo mi estómago Shouta! ¡VOMITO SANGRE A CADA RATO! ¡¿Quién…Jejejeje….quien mierda querría tener algo con alguien así?! ― Lo miro totalmente roto― ¡Si me da miedo! ¡Me da miedo que me repudies por como luzco ahora! ¡Tengo miedo de oír más críticas…obvio no saben que soy All Might en esta forma pero…! ¡¿Crees que no sé qué me miran con lastima, asco y repulsión?! ¡ES EL CAMINO QUE ESCOGI, ES MI CRUZ Y LA LLEVO CON ORGULLO PERO…! **¡SOY HUMANO MALDITA SEA!** ― hubo silencio por incomodísimos minutos, Yagi no quería ver al menor. No soportaba más estar ahí metido con él, no importaba lo rápido que fuera Aizawa, asumiría su forma muscular y saldría de ahí, solo necesitaba un segundo y aprovecharía de cerrar los ojos para que Eraser Head no anulara sus habilidades, intento no dar un solo indicio de que iba a darse a la fuga…cuando sintió que lo tumbaban contra el suelo― ¡¿Aiza-Mmmpf?! ― el menor apoyaba todo su cuerpo y su fuerza en retener al mayor debajo suyo, no espero permiso de este y comenzó a besarlo con demencia, no dejaba al otro respirar, Yagi quería apartarlo quería quitárselo de encima, cerró los ojos intentando no ver la cara del menor y verse avergonzado de lo débil que era, le estaba correspondiendo el beso con la misma fuerza y deseo, se maldijo mil veces por estar tan perdidamente enamorado del menor, apenas sintió gotas de agua caer en su rostro abrió los ojos de golpe, los mechones oscuros no dejaban ver los ojos de Aizawa pero era obvio que también estaba llorando, separo las piernas del mayor y se acomodó mejor mientras hilos de saliva salían de las comisuras de sus labios del beso tan demandante que estaban dándose, el menor lamio cada gota de saliva y comenzó a besar de forma hambrienta y ansiosa la mandíbula perfilada y el cuello delgado del rubio― ¡Pa-para! ¡Detente!

― **¡CALLATE!** ― le grito el otro desde su posición― ¡ERES UN COMPLETO IMBECIL! ¡UN RETRASADO SIN REMEDIO! ¡¿EN SERIO CREES QUE ME IMPORTA COMO LUCES?! ¡¿EN SERIO PIENSAS QUE NO ME ODIE CADA DIA POR HABER DESTRUIDO LO QUE TENIAMOS?! ¡TE AMO REVERENDO CRETINO! ¡NO TE PEDI PERMISO PARA HACERTE MIO HACE DECADAS Y NO LO HARE AHORA! ― Todos los tonos posibles de rojo estaban en la cara y la raíz del cabello de All Might ¿Había escuchado bien…?― ¡No me interesa tu apariencia, nunca me importo! ¡TE LO DEJE CLARO LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO HICIMOS! ¡Nunca me arrepentiría de tocarte, besarte e ir más allá! ― volvió a atacar su boca y el rubio no sabía que sentir, era un afluente de sentimientos encontrados.

― ¿L-lo prometes…?― Yagi apenas podía hablar y le sonrió débilmente apartando solo unos milímetros al menor logrando quitarle esos mechones estorbosos de cabello del rostro, el menor solo desviaba la vista con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, se limpió el líquido con repulsión y lo vio chocando sus frentes con cariño.

―Las acciones dicen más…

Luego de esa afirmación el rubio sintió que todo se nublaba, no quiso ver, no sentía valor suficiente para ver el rostro de Aizawa si de verdad quería tener intimidad con él, solo se limitó a seguirle el ritmo con algo de letargo al no haber estado con nadie en años. El menor lleno de besos húmedos y mordidas cada centímetro cuadrado de piel desde su mandíbula hasta buena parte de su pecho gracias a lo holgada que era la camisa blanca, pronto le estorbo e intento sacársela al mayor, supuso que este lo intentaría detener cuando puso sus manos sobre las suyas, pero para su muda sorpresa Yagi solo lo ayudo a levantar la prenda temblando como una hoja a merced del viento. Realmente el mayor confiaba en el de forma ciega, no lo iba a defraudar, la iluminación dentro de esa despensa era tenue pero apenas la camisa de All Might estuvo fuera de su torso dos cosas lo impresionaron. La primera fue la tremenda vergüenza y miedo en la expresión del contrario quien no se dignaba a abrir los ojos por nada del mundo y la segunda fue que simplemente sintió de lleno el dolor ajeno…su piel pegada a los huesos y esa terrible herida de guerra, las costuras aun marcadas y los tonos rojos y morados de hematomas permanentes. El dolor que sentía era el suyo propio al pensar el sufrimiento del contrario, no sintió repulsión alguna, se le antojo endemoniadamente hermosa la piel trigueña del rubio, aun con tantos años desde la última vez que la vio y con tantas batallas seguía igual de tersa a como la recordaba, el sorprendido fue el rubio cuando comenzó a sentir besos llenos de ternura y casi intentando consolarlo pasando por sus pectorales para detenerse en su cicatriz y durar un rato ahí. Sentía el tacto de las manos de Aizawa recorrer sus costados con sumo amor, había olvidado como se sentía el tacto de sus manos, estaban más ásperas a como las recordaba pero eso solo lo hizo enrojecer más y sentir como la sangre bajaba a su pelvis y se comenzaba a concentrar en su entrepierna. Por el sonido de ropa cayendo al suelo supuso que Aizawa estaba desvistiéndose, podría no querer ver nada pero eso no limito sus ganas de sentir el cuerpo del contrario, se incorporó un poco quedando semi-sentado en el suelo y atrayendo al menor hacia su boca el cual devolvió el masaje a sus labios de forma muy sensual, Yagi aprovecho de sentir de nuevo la piel del torso del pelinegro, a pesar de lucir siempre ese traje negro siempre dejaba volar su imaginación cuando este se ceñía a su piel, logro tantear cada musculo y le recorrió un escalofrió placentero en todo el cuerpo al sentir como habían crecido sus bíceps y abdominales, después de todo Aizawa era experto en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, cada parte de su cuerpo estaba definida de forma increíble pero no ostentosa (mucho menos rayando en hipertrofia como el mismo en su forma muscular) no soporto la curiosidad y tomando valor de quien sabe dónde entre-abrió los ojos solo para ver algo que termino por sacarle un gemido agudo cuando sintió a su erección endurecerse más. Aizawa reía por lo bajo bastante cínico, Yagi nunca cambiaria, seguía siendo demasiado inocente en ese tema, el aún era menor de edad cuando arrincono a Toshinori en las paredes de la sala de castigo, era virgen pero no lo suficientemente mojigato. Le sorprendió a puntos patológicos enterarse de que a pesar de tener veinticinco años Toshinori también era casto. Le había gritado que él estaba esperando a la persona correcta, siempre se burló de lo puritano y sentimentalista que era el rubio. Ahora mismo el rostro sonrosado y el cuerpo que All Might veía de nuevo sin ropa estorbándole había provocado que el rubio soltara un gemido de pura excitación al verlo, por supuesto que el menor sintió por completo el miembro despierto del contrario, fue difícil sentirlo al principio gracias a esos pantalones demasiado holgados, pero ahora que sabía que el mayor estaba necesitado ahí abajo no iba a tardar en atenderlo.

― ¡Ahh! ― All Might intentaba ahogar sus gemidos de placer, Aizawa estaba demasiado concentrado en besar, morder y lamer con desquiciante lentitud su vientre y justo donde su pelvis marcaba en V la cual era bastante notoria gracias a lo delgado que estaba.

―No deberías reprimirte…― sintió que le susurraban al oído de una forma extremadamente sensual―…ya no hay nadie en la academia…― beso sus labios que ya estaban hinchados de tanto ajetreo sobre estos―…permítetelo…― el rubio quería protestar pero pudo más el deseo contenido por tanto tiempo…ni siquiera le replicaría a Aizawa por quien sería el dominante en esa ocasión. Siempre fueron competitivos a los extremos, incluso una vez dejaron de hablarse un mes por ese mismo tema hasta que ninguno de los dos soporto más estar sin la atención del otro y acordaron que se turnarían. El menor sonrió con demasiado placer al escuchar los gemidos estruendosos del otro apenas le bajo los pantalones de un solo tirón junto a los boxers― Vaya…pudiste haber perdido masa muscular pero esta parte quedo intacta…

― ¡No seas vulgaAAAAAH! ― El gemido monstruoso que salió de la garganta de All Might lo sorprendió a él mismo, el maldito de Aizawa había metido su miembro en su boca sin avisarle, las pupilas se le dilataron con furia al sentir la succión, las lamidas desde su glande hasta la base de su miembro eréctil. Respiraba de forma violentada he intentado callarse mordiéndose el puño, pero apenas sintió los dientes del pelinegro arañar levemente la sensible y muy estimulada carne de su miembro simplemente se soltó a gemir y jadear el nombre del otro como loco, su miembro comenzó a crecer más dentro de la cavidad bucal del menor, lo maldijo en ingles cuando saco su hombría de su boca solo unos segundos para besar y lamer sus testículos con mucha alevosía de su parte, no obstante volvió a lo anterior y pasados cinco minutos de una felación sin misericordia Yagi no aguanto más y sintió como se corría dentro de la boca de Aizawa, este trago ruidosamente el semen a propósito para que Yagi lo escuchara, apenas levando la cabeza vio que el rubio estaba con otro ojo abierto y relamió morbosamente sus labios logrando hacer enrojecer de vergüenza al mayor, quiso reírse en su cara pero no espero que el rubio lo jalara del cabello y uniera sus bocas para quitarle los restos de su propia semilla de las comisuras de sus labios y del interior de su boca, Aizawa sentía punzadas de dolor que venían de su propia hombría, el rubio sabia como era en la cama y también sabía que tenía que devolverle el favor el menor― M-me toca…Aizawa-kun― le sonrió bastante pedante, el menor ahora si se quiso carcajear. Después de haberse desvirgado mutuamente hace veintitrés años fue que el menor le permitió llamarle por su nombre de pila. Antes de eso si el rubio si quiera lo intentaba terminaban ambos en la enfermería siendo reprendidos por una ya anciana Recovery Girl. Al parecer All Might recordaba muy bien como prenderlo pues le bajo los pantalones casi destruyendo el cierre y con estos se fueron sus boxers, el rubio siempre fue el más alto de la clase, antes de eso Aizawa era quien ostentaba el título, otra cosa por la cual odiar al rubio bobalicón…no obstante cuando pasaron a ser amantes de incognito se vanaglorio de que el miembro del mayor solo fuera más grande que el suyo por dos estúpidos centímetros, dejo de pensar en el pasado cuando sintió como el mayor frotaba con fuerza sus hombrías pegándolo protectoramente a su cuerpo y no permitiéndole respirar devorando su boca, el rubio comenzó rápido y luego condenadamente lento, disfrutaba que lo torturara de esa forma, su carne estaba demasiado caliente y más al sentir la fricción del otro miembro contra el suyo, varios minutos después el mayor comenzó a sentir como el pene del menor comenzaba a crecer y dejo la labor manual para volver a probar aquella zona que lo deleito durante sus días de instituto, Eraser Head no esperaba que con todo lo que dé dijo Yagi anteriormente fuera a darle sexo oral, pero obviamente no iba a quejarse, si algo sabía que es que el rubio podía ser tan sumiso como dominante si se le antojaba, no reprimió ni por un segundo ningún gemido ronco y estremecido, Yagi siguió chupando y disfrutando de esa zona tan sagrada y sensible para cualquier hombre aun después de que Aizawa se hubiera corrido, simplemente el mayor no quería parar.

― ¡Y-Yagi! ― no soporto más tenerlo ahí abajo y haciendo gala de su fuerza tumbo al mayor debajo de él, si dejaba que el rubio continuara no iba a tener fuerzas para detenerlo de ser el dominante, el mayor se estremeció cuando el menor introdujo la punta de su erección en su entrada como advertencia, eso solo logro excitarlo de forma violenta. Solamente había una persona en la faz de la tierra que sabía que el santurrón de All Might era medio-masoquista en la cama y ese era Shouta Aizawa, no le gustaba que lo prepararan al momento de la penetración quería sentir sus paredes internas desgarrarse, el menor comenzó a introducir su hombría con lentitud y sitio como se ensanchaban las entrañas del rubio y también como se desgarraban.

― ¡R-rápido! ― pidió el de ojos azules, tantos años reprimiéndose habían logrado que no le importara el dolor, Aizawa perdió la cordura y comenzó a embestirlo sin piedad en un vaivén rápido y algo circular, el mayor comenzó a prácticamente gritar de placer mientras enredaba sus piernas en la cintura del pelinegro para hacerlo entrar por completo en él. El mayor no paro de gritar cuando el menor dio en un punto cercano a la próstata, las cortas uñas del rubio lograron dejar rasguños en los omoplatos y casi toda la espalda mientras arqueaba la espalda y el pelinegro continuo dando ahí, en ese mismo punto sin piedad por mucho rato, no supo cuantos minutos pasaron solo que estaba totalmente ebrio de placer, sintió que se corrió dos veces dentro del rubio y este seguía pidiendo por mas, el menor resistió hasta que sintió los tendones de todo su cuerpo doler, comenzaba a cansarse y el mayor lo noto, no puso peros cuando salió del interior de Toshinori solo para que este casi lo empotrara contra la pared, sus músculos estaban más crecidos, era el volumen propio de una perfecta manipulación de su individualidad, estaba modulando el One For All para tener la fuerza para cargarlo y embestirlo mientras lo suspendía del suelo. Yagi estaba descargándose con él, tenía demasiadas ansias y deseos reprimidos y el pelinegro estuvo encantado de que lo tomara y lo hiciera suyo una y otra vez para que se desahogara. Se necesitaban mutuamente y estuvieron negándolo por muchos años. Aizawa estaba siendo movido únicamente por el libido de tener al rubio haciendo lo que le venía en gana con su cuerpo, en respuesta a los rasguños en su espalda mordió el ya no tan delgado cuello trigueño y lamio el resplandor carmesí que salía de la herida, All Might solamente dio estocadas más violentas con esa acción que el Eraser head repitió las veces que quiso.

Para cuando ninguno pudo más solamente se acostaron en el suelo a intentar volver sus pulsos a la normalidad. Daban gracias al trabajo de Súper héroe, debían haber pasado horas ahí dentro, el menor casi sintió ternura cuando el mayor lo abrazo como si fuera un niño desamparado y le daba las gracias en ingles una y otra vez.

―Entonces… ¿Aun me amas, eh? ― soltó de repente el mayor y el menor solo le conecto tremendo puñetazo a la cabeza― ¡AAAU! ¡¿Por qué el golpe?!

― ¡NO VUELVAS A REPETIR ESO! ― Aizawa estaba azorado y muerto del sonrojo.

―Tú fuiste el que me lo grito…Jejejeje…― el rubio se sobaba el golpe― También te…― Aizawa lo callo con un beso agresivo.

―Ya lo sé― le espeto serio― P-pero no lo digas…

―Siempre tan cerrado Aizawa-kun― Yagi se cruzó de brazos.

―Y tú siempre tan meloso― lo vio con bastante molestia― Le provocarías diabetes a un terrón de azúcar…

― ¿Quién era el que siempre se quedaba dormido en mis brazos cuando aún éramos estudiantes Aizawa-kun?

― ¡¿Quién fue el que lloro la primera vez que te la metí hipócrita?!

― ¡Léxico: Aizawa-kun! ¡Además eras un mocoso no te hagas el que no lloro también!

― ¡Más bien agradece que no terminaras preso en esa época!

― ¡Como si fueras a divulgar lo que teníamos! ¡Llegue a creer que eras ninfómano!

― ¡Lo dice el sadomasoquista!

― _¡¿What that Fuck?!_ ¡¿Qué yo que?! ¡Lo dice el vampiro!

― **¡¿Te vas a seguir burlando porque trabajo en las noches?!**

― ¡Lo digo porque más de una vez me mordiste hasta sacarme sangre!

― ¡Como si no suplicabas por mas cada vez que pasaba!

― ¡RETRACTATE!

― ¡ADMITELO!

― ¡Maquiavélico!

― ¡Doble cara!

―Te amo Aizawa-kun― le sonrió con demasiada azúcar para la salud del contrario.

― ¡Cállate!

Luego de esa discusión los dos salieron de la despensa acomodándose la ropa lo mejor que podían, no obstante sintieron como si Todoroki los hubiera congelado…delante suyo estaba el mismísimo Director…

― ¡SEÑOR! ― Ambos se cuadraron cual militares.

― ¡Hola! ― El pequeño ser que no se sabía si era un perro, un oso o un ratón saludo estirando una pata― Casi es media noche y siempre soy el último en irme…los estuve buscando ya que los jóvenes Bakugo y Midoriya necesitaban ser escoltados a la salida…― le sonrió…aunque eso solo hizo que se les erizara todo el vello corporal.

― ¿D-Director…desde hace cuánto esta…?― All Might apenas podía articular.

―Llegue hace cinco minutos pero tuve que convencer a los dos únicos estudiantes que quedaban aquí hace varias horas que los gritos que se oían era porque estaban filmando una película de terror al lado…― volvió a sonreír― Creo que les advertí hace unos veintitrés años lo que pasaría si volvía a encontrarlos haciéndolo en la escuela…― ambos hombres tragaron MUY grueso.

El mes siguiente ni Bakugo ni Midoriya entendieron porque carajo el Profesor Aizawa y el ''Secretario'' Toshinori Yagi estuvieron compartiendo castigo con ellos como si fueran unos mocosos.

― _Psst, All Might_ ― Izuku se le acerco disimuladamente a su héroe personal quien sonreía nervioso en determinada ocasión― ¿Por qué están ustedes dos aquí…?

―Midoriya Shonen…si aprecias tu vida y no quieres morir a manos de Aizawa-kun…recomiendo que no me hables durante lo que queda del castigo…― la sonrisa forzada de All Might hizo que Izuku volteara al único rincón trabado en la oscuridad del salón y pudo ver los ojos rojos de Eraser Head brillar con ansias homicidas…eso lo hizo ponerse bastante azul del pánico (Kurogiri podía quedarse bien pendejo ante la oscuridad mefistofélica que emanaba de su otro profesor) ― Está enojado conmigo y si sigues hablándome creerá que te dije porque estamos aquí y nos vamos a morir los dos…

― ¡E-entendido!

― **¡Oe Deku!** ¡¿Qué tanto le hablas al Secretario?! ― ladro Katsuki desde su sitio ignorando como podía el hecho de que Eraser Head estaba entre las sombras como si fuera un ente maligno viéndolos a todos.

― ¡Na-nada Kacchan! ― le contesto el peli-verde al rubio-cenizo y All Might creyó oír un deje de celos en la voz de Bakugo…miro disimuladamente hacia donde su sucesor tomaba asiento...con extraña dificultad…eso era raro…pero más raro fue ver como una sonrisa traviesa se forma en los labios de Bakugo al ver el rostro sonrojado de vergüenza del peli-verde. All Might solo dirigió sus ojos hacia Aizawa quien aún seguía con esa aura de muerte rodeándolo pero esta vez con una clara gota estilo anime rodándole por la sien.

Al parecer cierto par de estudiantes si se parecían a cierto par de profesores ahí castigados más de lo que se creía.

― _Solo espero que estén usando protección_ …― pensó All Might. Como buen promotor de la ética.

― _Me pregunto si Bakugo tendrá condones texturizados extra que me regale…tal vez si se los cambio por puntos extra en mi clase no tenga que gastar de mi sueldo_ …― pensó Aizawa― ¡Oye mocoso con complejo de terrorista ven para acá! Tengo algo que preguntarte…― iban por la mitad del mes del castigo y tanto Aizawa como All Might sentían la curiosa necesidad de aparecerse en la casa del otro de madrugada para una ronda de intimidad creyéndose que el otro creía que de verdad era solo porque daba mejores resultados que el entrenamiento matutino. Ellos se entendían…

― ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Cómo me llamo Aizawa-sensei, bastardo?! ― El rubio se levantó de su puesto y camino a zancadas hasta el pelinegro. Tanto All Might como Izuku vieron a los dos comenzar a secretearse y luego sus rostros se tornaron azules cuando los vieron sonreír lascivamente en sus respectivas direcciones…y no ayudaba que ambos tuvieran los ojos rojos igual que la sangre (uno por nacimiento y el otro por tener su individualidad activada por si tenía que matarlos a todos si lo estresaban)

 **BONUS**

…

 **Academia Yuei: Veintitrés años atrás. Sala de castigo.**

―Deberías ayudarme a limpiar Shouta-san― Toshinori Yagi de apenas veinticinco años de edad estaba de nuevo en la sala de castigo junto a Shouta Aizawa, iban terminando el primer año en Yuei y ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces habían estado ahí metidos, le sorprendía francamente que no hubiera asientos con sus nombres en una placa de metal. El rubio presentaba un labio partido apenas cicatrizando. No los expulsaban por ser los mejores promedios en cada área de la academia. Aunque Shouta lo superaba por varios puntos en las asignaturas que requerían un pensamiento estratégico, como en la clase de Criminalística, el rubio se sentía sumamente incomodo imaginándose metiéndose en la mente de un villano, pero para el pelinegro era asquerosamente sencillo, de hecho Toshinori siempre le decía que su comportamiento era más digo de un Punk o un villano que el de un prospecto a Héroe Profesional en entrenamiento.

―Cierra la boca Toshinori― le contesto más al aire que al rubio un joven Aizawa, quien no portaba el uniforme con una pulcritud casi estirada y fanática como Yagi, más bien tenía toda la pinta de que alguien lo obligaba a meterse la camisa y amarrarse la corbata todas las mañanas, tenía míseros quince años, aun no había ojeras prominentes o barba crecida, pero su intensa mirada negra y afilado perfil lo hacía lucir bastante intimidante― Tu empezaste con tu charlatanería en el patio del área de combate…es tu culpa que estemos aquí y es tu responsabilidad hacer todo el trabajo…¿Por qué te estas quejando hoy? ― puso las manos tras la nuca y lo vio riéndose de forma muy sádica― Siempre haces todo tu y jamás me dices nada…

―Lo digo porque…― el rubio inspiro profundamente apretando un puño y conteniéndose de volver a conectarle un poderoso golpe al menor― ¡LO DIGO PORQUE ESTE LUGAR YA ME TIENE HARTO! ― bramo con dientes afilados haciendo que el menor se carcajeara en su sitio, particularmente la sala de castigo estaba relativamente limpia, no entendía de que se estaba quejando el rubio.

―Ni que estuviera tan sucio ricitos de oro…― le espeto despectivo no obstante su sonrisa desapareció cuando por primera vez veía serio al mayor― ¡Tks! ― chasqueo la lengua y vio a otro lado ignorando al rubio como de costumbre.

― ¡No lo digo por la suciedad _Damn it_! ¡Me refiero a que no quiero pasar todos las tardes del resto de mis días en la academia CASTIGADO! ― le dijo ya harto― ¡¿Qué necesidad había de mandar a Hiroyuki-kun (Present Mic) y a Inuko-kun (No. 13) a la enfermería?!

― ¡¿Qué necesidad tenías TÚ de meterte en la pelea?! ¡ERA UNA PUTA CLASE DE COMBATE EN TRIADAS! ― le grito el otro parándose de su asiento y caminando hacia el mayor con ambas manos en los bolsillos. Finalmente lo encaro y el rubio no pudo contenerse de tomarlo del cuello del uniforme mientras el otro solo sonreía encantado de verlo perder el temple.

― ¡Pelea que SE SUPONE era una contienda limpia! ¡PUDISTE HABERLES GANADO SIN ANULAR SUS INDIVIDUALIDADES, SE LO EXCELENTE QUE ERES EN LA BATALLA CUERPO A CUERPO! ¡En su lugar los dejaste completamente indefensos y atacaste por la espalda y dando golpes a lugares críticos! ¡Pudiste matarlo!

―Inuyama puede crear vórtices igual a los agujeros negros y Yoshino ya tiene una voz insoportable y puede magnificarla para ocasionar SEVEROS daños con el impacto de las ondas sónicas que salen de su boca…Mi individualidad radica únicamente en hacer desaparecer la de los demás…y si llego a parpadear estaré perdido en una batalla real― le hablo sucintamente y con ese tono soberbio de siempre― Ya veré como cubrir ese detalle…si llegase a quedar vulnerable frente al enemigo seria mi fin…teniendo de contrincantes a esos dos por muy lentos que sean en clase, son excelentes manipulándolas. Todo fue cuestión de estrategia…por eso entreno para no solo depender de mi individualidad…como otros― Yagi amplio los ojos horrorizado y enseguida noto que lo tenía agarrado del cuello del uniforme, inmediatamente lo soltó muy avergonzado.

― _¡I'm sorry!_ ― se disculpó y volvió a escuchar la risa sardónica y burlona del menor.

― ¿Cómo puedes tolerar ser el maldito centro de atención? Te ganaras a demasiados enemigos…por mi parte trabajaría en las sombras…el anonimato es la mejor defensa y también la mejor ofensiva…pero tú quieres que todos conozcan tu nombre, tu rostro y de lo que eres capaz…eso es una espada de doble filo…― recapacito en algo y comenzó a reírse de el de nueva cuenta― ¿Qué fue eso de _Texas Smash_? Destruiste el suelo de toda el área del combate…pero obviamente el golpe iba dirigido a mi…pero te contuviste bastante bien y desviaste el ataque…

― **¡Yo jamás…!**

― ¡No lo niegues maldito cobarde! ― El otro lo tomo de la corbata y lo vio con verdadero asco― ¡ANULE TU MALDITA INDIVIDUALIDAD Y TE PARTI LA QUIJADA POR ESO MISMO! ¡POR NO TENER EL VALOR DE GOLPEARME CON TODO AUN CUANDO SABIAS QUE ESTABA PELEANDO SUCIO! ¡ESA COMPASION TUYA ME ENFERMA! ¡Terminamos aquí porque destruiste el sitio y porque te ataque sin motivo aparente! ¡Pero lo único que quería era decirte de una buena vez que **MADURES**! ¡MALDITA SEA SERAS EL HEROE NUMERO UNO DE ESE PODRIDO MUNDO Y NO SABES EL PODER QUE TIENES EN LAS MANOS TOSHINORI!

― ¿Qué…?― el otro estaba demasiado sonrojado y el corazón le latía a mil por hora golpeando sus costillas, el menor estaba muy cerca. Demasiado cerca y acababa de… ¿Decirle que se preocupaba por él? ¿Qué sería el mejor héroe del mundo? ― ¿Tú no me odias…?― el pelinegro noto en los ojos azules del contrario el anhelo y la esperanza de oír un ''No te odio'' pronto la nívea piel de los pómulos de Shouta se tornó de color carmín.

― ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan idiota? ― le espeto bastante agresivo, no lo toleraba. Siempre con esa actitud desquiciante…era muy morboso de su parte imaginar a que sabían esos labios que siempre estaban sonriendo, definitivamente lo detestaba pero al mismo tiempo…eso le gustaba. Apenas dijo eso noto como el rubio bajaba la mirada con dolor uno casi palpable, parecía un cachorro pateado― ¿Te importa lo que piense de ti acaso? ― El otro asintió― ¡Hmp! ¡¿A tu edad aun te importa lo que la gente piense de ti?!

―Solo…lo que tú piensas― hablo sin pensar y fue muy tarde, las palabras no se podían borrar una vez salían de tus labios, vio nervioso al menor y este lo veía con el rostro encendido y ojos muy abiertos― ¡Y-yo…!― puso una sonrisa demasiado nerviosa, comenzó a alternar inglés y japonés y Aizawa simplemente lo veía con más y más odio viendo como el rubio intentaba excusarse. No lo soporto más y lo arrincono contra el pizarrón de forma violenta y de la misma forma comenzó a besarlo de manera inexperta, no espero en ningún momento que el otro lo tomara de la cintura y lo alzara con una mano mientras con la otra afianzaba su nuca y correspondía el beso de forma muy pasional, casi enamorada. Pronto el contacto se hizo demasiado dulce como si el mayor temiera romperlo con un simple beso. Pero cuando el cerebro del futuro Símbolo de la Paz volvió a encenderse y le grito que estaba besando a un menor de edad lo soltó en el acto― N-no puedo…no es correcto…― dijo con la voz rota y tartamudeando un poco― P-perdóname Shouta-san…

―Solo mírate Yagi…estas sufriendo por una estúpida norma social…― el menor lo tomo del rostro con un cariño muy impropio de él y vio como los ojos azules estaban cristalizados― Te prometo que nadie se enterara…― volvió a unir sus labios y el rubio estaba en shock no solo por oírlo llamarle por su nombre si no porque de verdad lo quería, de verdad quería seguir probando sus labios…volvió a corresponderle y repartir besos por su cuello. Ninguno de los dos pensó que iban a tener intimidad ese día con quien creían que lo odiaba o a ser novios de forma clandestina…mucho menos que duraran castigados hasta graduarse cuando el Director entro a la sala de castigos y los encontró en el suelo acabado el primer contacto sexual de ambos e intentando vestirse apresuradamente.


End file.
